Mudando o Destino
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O destino de Edward e de Winry iria mudar após a visita de alguém que eles nunca imaginariam... - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Todos já sabem, FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, e é uma tradução de "Cambiando el Destino", de PandoraMadness; a autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** Ela situa-se depois do movie.

* * *

**MUDANDO O DESTINO**

Eu estava ali parado, naquele grande avião, à minha frente estava o meu querido irmão mais novo e mais atrás estava Mustang, eu não podia acreditar naquele pensamento, mas acho que também ia sentir falta dele, meu irmão que olhava para mim com a expressão preocupada ao ver que eu ia partir naquele avião. Eu não queria deixá-lo. Nem a ele, nem a Pinako, e pior, a... Winry. Me doía o peito quando eu pensava nisso.

- Onde está Winry ? – aquilo era o que mais me doía.

Eu sabia, eu sabia mais do que ninguém, que teria de deixá-la, e como eu desejaria não ser o típico herói que, por salvar o mundo tem de sacrificar o que tem de melhor, a pessoa que mais ama. Ela sempre me esperava, tendo a esperança de que eu voltasse algum dia, mas eu tenho que acabar com essa esperança, e só espero que ela seja feliz sem mim. Outra vez sinto a mesma dor no peito. Só gostaria de poder dizer-lhe o quanto a amo, mas isso apenas pioraria a situação.

"Adeus, Al, Pinako", pensei, enquanto me afastava. "Adeus, Winry", e após pensar isso, uma lágrima traiçoeira saiu de meu olho direito. "Adeus para sempre", e ,após isso, segui para dentro do avião.

Fiquei bastante surpreso ao ver que meu irmão retornou comigo, e ainda que estivesse feliz com isso, também me aborreci por saber que ele iria estar preso ao mesmo destino que o meu. Estava pior do que antes, mas disposto a dar a minha vida para poder retornar ao meu mundo.

* * *

_**Após cinco anos**_

Ainda não encontro uma maneira de retornar, eu procuro e procuro, mas não consigo, e sinto que tenho a resposta bem debaixo do meu nariz, mas não consigo enxergá-la, é como se eu estivesse cego...

* * *

Querido Ed, desde que você se foi, nada é mais o mesmo, eu estou triste, perdida, vazia... peço a Deus para que nos uma novamente, quero te ver, quero te tocar, quero te beijar... sinto que estou morrendo, e quase já não como a comida, apenas fico na oficina fazendo automails para você, apenas para você, esperando que, quando você chegar, possa ficar feliz com os novos automails que terá. Cada vez que termino uma "obra-prima", eu abraço-a e choro, esperando e rogando para que você retorne; estou morrendo, Ed, morrendo de amor...

* * *

_**Após mais um ano**_

Ainda não encontro nenhuma maneira. Estou perdendo as esperanças, e Al também está perdendo as suas.

Eu estava na grande biblioteca da Alemanha, golpeando a cabeça contra e mesa, em mais uma tentativa sem êxito, outra esperança perdida. Nós estávamos certos de que, desta vez, poderíamos retornar.

"_Maldição_... _Deus, se o Senhor realmente existe, por que não me deu uma outra forma de poder selar a porta que une os dois mundos, e ainda poder continuar em meu mundo ? Por que é preciso fazer sacrifícios tão grandes para que outros possam estar em paz_ ?, muitas vezes eu faço a mesma pergunta. E me pergunto o que Winry e os outros estarão fazendo neste momento.

* * *

Estou doente... estou enferma, estou em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama, e meus belos cabelos loiros, que pelo que todos diziam, brilhava como o sol, agora estão murchando, sem luz e cuidados. Meus olhos, que você diziam que eram como o mar azul, esses "belos" olhos agora estão apagados, sem vida, sem nada, porque não vêem você, meu amor, estão apagados porque não te vêem há muito tempo. Para ser sincera, eu não podia acreditar que estivesse morrendo de tristeza, e segundo o médico é apenas a minha imaginação, mas na verdade dói, isso dói... em meu coração, sinto que estou chegando ao fim, sinto que já não posso mais seguir em frente.

- _Por que você faz isso ? Por que decide morrer por uma pessoa que nunca mais vai voltar_ ? - perguntou uma pessoa estranha que estava parada ao lado de Winry.

- Quem é você ? - perguntou ela, após ver uma menina de mais ou menos 14 anos, de cabelos brancos e longos, que chegavam-lhe até a cintura e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, com belos olhos escarlate e um traje completamente negro. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a enorme foice.

- _Sou uma shinigami, e vim para levar a sua alma_.

- Pensei que eles não existissem, que fosse pura invenção.

- _Os humanos sempre acham que tudo é uma invenção... mas pergunto-lhe novamente. Por que você decidiu morrer por essa pessoa que sabe perfeitamente que nunca mais vai voltar ? Você sabe que poderia ser feliz mesmo que esta pessoa não estivesse do seu lado_.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que poderia ter me casado com uma pessoa que me quisesse, sei que poderia ter tido uma família feliz, mas eu te juro por Deus que nunca poderia sentir por outro o amor que sentia por ele, nunca.

- _Os humanos são tão complicados, mas, enfim, eu não estou aqui para te passar um sermão ou coisa parecida, eu vim para cumprir seu último desejo... Não gosto de ter de levar almas tristes_.

- Sério, você me atenderá qualquer desejo ?

- _Sim, mas apenas um, e por isso é melhor que você pense bem nele_.

- Então eu quero apenas pedir isso... deixe-me vê-lo, deixe-me ver os dois. Quero dizer-lhes que vou partir e que eu os quero, principalmente a Ed, deixe-me dizer-lhe o quanto o amei... por favor.

- _Desculpe, mas isso eu não posso fazer_...

- Por que não ? Estou certa de que para vocês não é difícil fazer isso. Ou é ? - perguntou Winry, com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de fúria e de desespero.

- _O que aconteceria se ele já tivesse uma família ? Se eles já tiverem uma vida plena, naquele mundo ? E se você ver algo assim certamente ficaria pior ao ver que eles estavam "vivendo" suas vidas e você aqui, morrendo por uma pessoa que nunca mais vai retornar,e como eu já falei, não gosto de levar almas tristes_.

- Por favor... eu só te peço isso. Juro que, se você fizer isso, eu iria feliz, só por poder revelar-lhe esses sentimentos que eu sempre estive guardando.

- _Se você me garantir que irá partir feliz, então eu poderei fazer isso_ - e, após dizer isso, a shinigami desapareceu.

- Aonde você vai ? - perguntou Winry, ao ver que aquela garota tinha desaparecido.

- _Realizar o seu desejo_... - foi a única coisa que ela escutou.

* * *

Estou cansado, estou quebrando a cabeça, meu irmão está do mesmo modo que eu, já não sei mais o que fazer, estou ficando louco e já não suporto mais; às vezes eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se me rendesse, se nos rendêssemos e começássemos a viver nossas vidas, estou certo de que você já está vivendo a sua vida, que já nos esqueceu, que se casou, formando uma família, enquanto nós estamos aqui, procurando uma maneira de retornar ao nosso mundo, aonde você está...

- _Isso é mentira_ - disse uma estranha voz.

- Você escutou algo, _nii-san_ ? - perguntou Al, que, pelo jeito, também tinha escutado essa voz.

- Sim... Tem alguém aqui ? - perguntou Ed; estavam certos de que estavam sós naquela grande biblioteca, e já eram 3 da manhã, mas por alguma estranha razão eles podiam ficar acordados até essas horas (não me ocorreu uma razão).

- _Isso é mentira, ela está sofrendo muito por vocês dois_.

- Quem é ? - perguntou Ed, mas nesse instante dos dois puderam ver "aquela" garota sentada em uma das mesas da biblioteca, apoiada em sua grande foice.

- Quem é você ? - Al perguntou amavelmente.

- _Sou uma shinigami e venho por_ - mas nesse momento ela foi interrompida por...

- Espere um momento, ainda não estamos mortos ! - gritou Ed, enquanto usava uma das mesas para se proteger.

- Calma, _nii-san_... não se alarme - Al tentou acalmá-lo.

- _Humanos, são tão tolos... fiquem calmos, eu não vim buscar suas almas, mas vim atender o desejo de uma das almas que vou levar_.

- De quem ? - perguntou Edward.

- _Winry Rockbell_ - ao ouvirem isso, Ed e Al ficaram em choque.

- Como pode ser isso !- gritou Edward - Winry vai morrer ?

- _Como vocês ouviram, ela está muito triste porque vocês não estão do lado dela, especialmente você, Edward; ela está morrendo de tristeza_.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, _nii-san_...

- Não pode ser - Edward estava amaldiçoando a si mesmo, tanto que tinha lutado para encontrar-se com ela, e agora descobre que ela vai morrer, isso é o pior, se ele pudesse fazer algo... mas então se deu conta de uma coisa - Escute, qual é o desejo de Winry ?

- _Ver vocês uma vez mais e dizer-lhes algo frente a frente_.

- Então... - deduziu Al - você vai nos levar até ela ?

- _Sim_...

- Ou seja, ao nosso mundo - disse, um pouco alegre, Edward, pensando que se eles voltassem ao seu mundo, encontrariam uma forma de salvar Winry.

- Sim, mas não se iludam tanto, logo depois que ela disser o que quer lhes dizer, eu levarei sua alma, e vocês voltarão a este mundo, e vocês então terão de encontrar outra maneira de retornar ao seu mundo, se ainda quiserem estar lá - olhou para Edward - Mesmo que ela não esteja mais nesse mundo.

- _Nii-san_, o que você acha ? - perguntou Al, olhando para o irmão.

- Ela nos esperou por todo esse tempo, e por minha culpa ela vai morrer. Seria bom, no mínimo, realizar-lhe o seu último desejo, para que ao menos ela possa ir feliz - Edward sentiu que estava prestes a chorar, mas conseguiu se segurar, e dirigiu-se à shinigami - Nos leve até onde ela está, por favor.

- _Será um prazer_ - e, após dizer isso, ela pegou a sua foice, e parecia que tinha partido o ar em dois; abriu-se um enorme buraco - _Entrem, por favor_ - Edward e Al não vacilaram nem por um segundo, logo entraram, e depois uma luz cegante deixou-os meio que atordoados por um segundo.

* * *

Depois que abriram os olhos, eles viram que estavam dentro de um quarto, e embora já fosse noite e estivesse escuro, eles logo o reconheceram. Era o quarto de Winry. Depois de alguns segundos, viram Winry em sua cama, estava adormecida, mas Edward pensou que ela estava morta, e por isso impeliu-se até seu lado, e segurou-lhe a mão - Winry ! Não pode ser... - disse, enquanto começava a chorar, com as mãos cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

- Chegamos tarde, _nii-san_... - disse Al, também já começando a chorar.

Ao sentir algo em sua mão, Winry começou a abrir lentamente os olhos, virou a cabeça e viu que Edward estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama enquanto chorava, segurando a sua mão, e Al, que também estava ajoelhado, mas ao lado do irmão, enquanto pousava uma mão em seu ombro.

- Al... Ed... não pode ser... - após essas palavras, os dois irmãos levantaram as suas cabeças, podia ver que ainda caíam algumas lágrimas.

- Winry ! - gritaram ambos, surpresos.

Winry podia sentir a felicidade que nunca sentira por todos esses anos, mas soube nesse instante que a felicidade não duraria por muito tempo, pois lembrou-se do trato que havia feito com a shinigami.

- Ed... Al...tenho algo para lhes dizer - disse ela, com um fio de voz, enquanto sentia como se começasse a cair lágrimas dos seus olhos, e de fato era o que acontecia - Eu sinto tanto... mas era difícil para mim viver sem vocês... eu lamento, realmente lamento... mas estou feliz... por tê-los visto uma vez mais - após dizer isso, ela tocou o rosto de Ed com a mão que ele havia segurado - Te amo... tanto - sentia como se estivesse perdendo a consciência, e olhou para a shinigami - Obrigada...

- _Não há de quê_ - disse ela, enquanto sorria um pouco, e a shinigami se surpreendeu ao olhar para o rosto de Winry, era uma expressão de ternura, era a primeira vez que a via expressar esse tipo de sentimento.

Winry dirigiu-se a Edward e Al:

- Adeus... e realmente sinto muito... - quando terminou de dizer essas palavras, ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Naquele instante a luz do novo dia inundou o quarto.

- WINRY ! - choraram Al e Ed, não podiam acreditar que sua amiga havia morrido, não queriam aceitar, toda aquela procura que empreenderam, todos aqueles anos de investigação se foram por água abaixo ao ver como a amiga partia bem diante dos olhos de ambos.

Edward dirigiu-se à shinigami:

- Você não pode fazer nada ? - mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ela tinha ido embora.

- Ela deve ter ido levar a alma de Winry - disse Al, enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas saíam mais e mais ao sentir o vazio por ver morta a sua melhor amiga, ela era como sua irmã, era da sua família.

- Sim... - disse Ed com a cabeça baixa,enquanto sustentava fortemente a mão de Winry, ele se sentiu terrivelmente mal; horrível ver que a pessoa a quem amava mais do que tudo no mundo havia partido, mas nesse instante lembrou-se de algo - Espere um momento, Al, ela disse que, assim que Winry morresse, ela nos levaria de volta à Alemanha.

- É verdade, _nii-san_. Então, o que aconteceu ?

Nesse momento, os dois escutaram uma pequena risada carregada pelo vento que entou pela janela, e escutaram aquela voz...

- _Humanos, são tão crédulos_...

Ao ouvirem isso, Al e Ed voltaram seus olhares para onde estava Winry, e quase não acreditaram no que viram, ela ainda respirava e seus olhos começaram a se abrir após sentir os raios de sol em seu rosto.

- Hmmm... eu já morri ?... - foi o que ela perguntou, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver Edward e Alphonse, que olhavam-na com os olhos arregalados como pratos - Ed... Al... por que continuam aqui ?... Não foi combinado que... - ela não pôde terminar de falar ao sentir um pedaço de papel na mão que estava em cima da cama. O que é isso ?...

Na carta:

"_Querida Winry, me perdoe por esta pequena brincadeira, mas quando você ler esta carta, então eu te direi que a sua morte ainda não estava próxima. Fiz tudo isso para que você pudesse ser feliz com a pessoa que tanto ama, e que estou certa de que também te ama; te escrevo isso porque queria te dizer que espero que você nunca mais passe por isso, não quero que você sofra o mesmo que eu... não se pergunte o que foi que me aconteceu, apenas espero, de todo coração, que você seja feliz. Nunca pensei em levar a sua alma, e espero que você viva uma vida completa e feliz. Desejo-lhe uma boa vida_..."

_Yuuki, a shinigami_.

"_PS: Diga a Edward e Alphonse que ri até não mais poder ao ver a estupidez em seus rostos ao verem que você nunca morreu, e diga que os enganei, e que, de agora em diante, eles ficarão em seu mundo para que vivam felizes... Nunca confie em uma shinigami_..."

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Winry ficou vermelha de vergonha. Tinha passado por todo aquele drama, para que, no fim das contas, não fosse morrer !

- Winry ? - perguntou Edward, ao ver que sua amiga, mal-humorada, começava a segurar a carta e a amassá-la, mas depois de pensar um pouco ela começou a chorar - O que há, Winry ? - ela só o abraçou com força enquanto começava a chorar em seu ombro, ela chorava, mas de alegria, ao saber que não morreria, e Edward fez o mesmo, abraçou Winry com todas as forças e começou também a chorar.

Alphonse, que estava olhando a cena romântica, um pouco envergonhado, começou a chorar também, mas então viu a carta que Winry tinha pegado e começado a ler; no começo também se surpreendeu, tinha pensado outra coisa sobre a shinigami; a princípio pensara que ela não tinha sentimentos, mas ao ler esta carta pensou de outra maneira... até que leu o PS, e também ficou vermelho, mas de fúria, e era a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

- _Nii-san_ - disse Al, com um toque maligno em sua voz.

- O que houve, Al ? - perguntou Ed, que estava enxugando as suas lágrimas. Al entregou-lhe aquela carta, Edward a leu e sentiu-se do mesmo modo que Alphonse, mas, quando leu o PS, a única coisa que ele disse foi...

- _**ESSA SHINIGAMI DESGRAÇADA**_! - gritou ele, tão alto, que até na Alemanha deviam tê-lo escutado.

* * *

Em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outro mundo, uma garota de cabelos brancos e olhos escarlates ria até não mais poder.

- _Idiotas_ - foi a única coisa que disse; ela estava em um lugar estranho, vendo tudo e rindo pelo que fizera. Era o lugar em que viviam todos os shinigamis. Nesse momento aproximou-se um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos, curtos, de olhos cor de mel, era belo e também se vestia de negro. Aproximou-se da garota um pouco preocupado.

- _Escute Yuuki, por que você fez isso ? Supunha-se que você tinha de levar a alma dessa moça, e você acabou de fazer justamente o contrário_ - disse o rapaz - _Não seria porque_...

- _Cale-se, Ikuto_ - Yuuki o fez se calar - _Só porque morri da mesma forma não quer dizer que tenha sido por isso que eu fiz o que fiz_.

- _Então,_ _por quê_ ? - perguntou o rapaz, que conhecia toda a história dela.

- _Porque... todas aquelas almas eu havia levado anteriormente, a de Trisha, Hohenheim, Hughes, Heidrich, Luxúria, Ira, os pais de Winry, todas essas almas que começaram a_ _me pedir o mesmo_.

"_**Por favor, **__**que os três encontrem a felicidade que tanto procuram**_".

- _Todos me pediram exatamente a mesma coisa, e foi por isso que eu fiz isso... e não me arrependo do que fiz, e receberei o castigo que mereço, se é o que você tanto quer_ - disse, enquanto se afastava do rapaz.

- _Eu não a entendo_... - o rapaz começou a olhar para o que ela estava olhando, e agora a cena havia mudado.

* * *

_**Já haviam se passado uns três anos**_

Winry havia se casado com Edward. Pinako estava muito feliz por ambos, ela tinha ficado muito surpresa ao ver Edward e Alphonse vivos, mas o que ela fez depois disso foi horrível para Edward, já que o tinha obrigado a tomar leite por uma semana inteira ! Dizenndo a ele que era castigo por ele ter demorado tanto; Edward só queria chamar a shinigami para que ela lhe levasse a alma, porque sentia que ia morrer com todo esse leite. Já Alphonse tinha viajado até Xing, onde tinha conhecido, segundo ele, "o amor da sua vida", uma moça chamada Mei, por quem se apaixonou desde a primeira vez em que a viu. Agora Winry e Edward logo iriam ser pais, Winry estava grávida e Ed estava feliz demais.

E assim eles seguiram suas vidas, felizes e com o típico final dos contos de fadas. "E viveram felizes para sempre".

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, não me matem ! Sei que esta fic é um pouco estranha, mas é que não gostei do modo como FullMetal Alchemist terminou, e queria que os dois ficassem juntos no final, e queria fazer uma fic... original, e, puff, saiu isto. Espero que, ainda assim, mais do que algumas pessoas tenham gostado.

Aqui despede-se _**PandoraMadness**_.

* * *

**N/T 3: **Minha nona tradução, a primeira de FullMetal Alchemist, e espero que tenha me saído bem.

Merece reviews ?


End file.
